Dario Velgel - Le garçon aux mille souhaits
by StElia
Summary: Même si je ne fais pas partie de l'histoire principale, la grande histoire, j'agis dans l'ombre pour réaliser mes envies. Petite présentation d'un personnage oublié. Drabble, Multivers Parfum-Potter.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me suis amusée à écrire un drabble, un petit drabble de 1000 mots sur l'un des personnages secondaires de l'univers de Zeidra Senester. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, cela concerne l'univers d'Harry Potter, évidemment, mais l'école de Beauxbâtons ! Je ne devrais pas dire ça pour préserver ses chevilles mais c'est une histoire drôlement bien faite. Elle fait même partie d'un Multivers basé sur une fanfic nommée le Parfum des Arums et qui raconte la huitième année, entre autre, d'Harry à Poudlard, écrite par Ywena. Bref, même si mon OS ne vous plait pas, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur leur deux profils !

* * *

J'obtiens toujours tout. C'est, selon moi, mon trait de caractère dominant. Cette volonté que j'ai de satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs, la moindre de mes décisions irréfléchies, la moindre envie. Pour les autres, évidemment, ce n'est souvent qu'une coïncidence, qu'une volonté mal placée, un peu excessive, sans réelle incidence. Rares sont ceux à voir au-delà de mon petit sourire, et à voir à quel point j'aime obtenir ce que je désire.

Je suis un sang-mêlé, ma mère est une sorcière espagnole, mon père un moldu qui, à force de voyager, a oublié d'où il venait. Ma mère voulait que j'aille étudier en Allemagne, mon père s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes, et je voulais Beaux-Bâtons. Et puis j'ai découvert qu'Aurora Crepúsculo, ma voisine et amie d'enfance, était elle aussi une sorcière. Pour moi, la situation s'est imposée d'office : Aurora irait avec moi à Beauxbâtons. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Et comme toujours, il en fut ainsi. J'ai même réussi à aller à Aloysia, la maison des rouges, alors que le Sondeur voulait m'envoyer chez les Urtica. Aloysia, l'Ordre d'Aurora. En réalité, de ce que j'ai appris par ma mère, c'est Serpentard qui irait le mieux à Aurora, parce que leur blason est un serpent, mais il était inenvisageable que je me sépare d'elle.

Enfin, la question ne se pose pas. Aurora et sa voix d'ange m'accompagnent jour et nuit, à Beauxbâtons. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, parce que je ne le souhaite pas. En réalité, je me méfie même de certains des élèves de ma promotion. Notamment de Mathis Devaux. Il est bien trop intelligent pour son âge. D'un certain point de vue, nous partageons des points communs. Cela m'énerve. J'aime être le seul, l'unique, et je déteste partager.

J'ai toujours été ainsi. Ma mère raconte à qui veut l'entendre que je suis un garçon déterminé. Un peu trop discret mais intelligent et, malgré mon âge, je sais déjà ce que je souhaite. A l'école, j'avais tendance à m'accaparer une personne, une fille ou un garçon, qui devenait _mon_ ami. Je m'en débarrassais rapidement, dès que le maître avait des soupçons, et je choisissais quelqu'un d'autre. Jusqu'au jour où Aurora est arrivée.

Ce jour-là, j'ai été ébloui par sa voix. Le maître, celui qui se méfiait de moi – il me voyait comme un manipulateur de cour de récréation – lui avait demandé de chanter l'hymne espagnol. Elle avait déjà de longs cheveux auburn et j'ai rêvé, l'espace d'un instant, de passer ma main dedans. J'ai voulu qu'elle soit à moi. Pas à la manière perverse des adultes, non, mais d'une façon complètement égoïste et irraisonnée. Mais qu'importe l'extravagance de mes désirs, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Aurora est à moi depuis le jour de notre rencontre.

La liste des choses que je désire est longue, bien plus longue que celle des choses que je n'ai pas obtenues. Elle ne contient en réalité que trois choses : l'attention de mon père, l'amitié sincère d'Aurora et… Non, cela ne fait que deux, en fait. Je n'aurais jamais l'amour véritable de mon père, à moins de me transformer en carte du monde – ce qui est sûrement possible avec un peu de magie mais ne fait pas partie de mes objectifs de vie. En ce qui concerne Aurora, c'est plus compliqué. J'ai l'impression que la petite fille qui m'accompagnait tous les jours à l'école, en Espagne, a envie de grandir et de voir de nouveaux horizons.

Je déteste vraiment les gens qui veulent visiter le monde.

Mais j'apprécie malgré tout Aurora. Elle me fait rire quand elle ne parvient pas à parler français correctement. Elle a la manie de rouler tous les R. Par moment, son accent n'a rien à envier à celui de Goizane, dans un autre registre. Et puis quand elle chante… il faut vraiment qu'elle développe ce don. C'est la seule chose que je l'encourage à faire. Pour le reste, je préfère qu'elle ne change pas, j'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. C'est impossible, évidemment, puisque cela va à l'encontre de mes désirs. Mais parfois, quand je la vois discuter avec un camarade de classe, mon sang se glace dans mes veines. J'échafaude alors de multiples plans pour la ramener à moi.

Cela ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes à Beauxbâtons et pourtant, je sens déjà le lien qui nous unit se distendre. Je me demande s'il existe un sort pour s'attacher les gens irrémédiablement. Pas un philtre d'amour, c'est trop banal et je ne veux pas d'une poupée, d'un pantin, amoureux de moi. Je veux une personne intelligente que je puisse manipuler à ma guise. Aurora rentre parfaitement dans ce rôle.

C'est étrange, je ne fais que parler d'Aurora. Je devrais plutôt m'intéresser à mon nouvel objectif : échapper au poisson d'avril que prévoit Mathis Devaux. Je sens venir quelque chose d'horrible. Je n'aime pas l'animation, cela m'empêche de tisser ma toile. Et si je ne peux pas m'approprier les gens, je ne réalise pas mes désirs. Il parait qu'il existe des gens qui n'ont aucune envie. Je ne les comprends pas. Il y a tant de choses à désirer, tant de personnes dont je peux m'emparer.

J'aimerais bien me débarrasser de Devaux. Il est trop bruyant, trop vivant. Il est tellement charismatique. D'une manière surprenante, d'ailleurs. Je déteste l'avouer mais je n'ai pas l'impression de jouer dans la même catégorie que lui. Je suis bien trop discret pour attirer les foules. D'un autre côté, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être le leader d'un groupe de personnes. Je préfère un lien privilégié, direct, qui ne s'embarrasse pas de l'avis des autres. Un peu comme le lien que j'avais avec Aurora avant que Beauxbâtons s'en mêle. Enfin, plutôt la faune de Beauxbâtons. Par le caleçon de Merlin, non seulement il va falloir que j'évite d'être mêlé aux farces de Devaux, mais en plus il faut que je reprenne rapidement mon ascendance sur Aurora. Et tout cela en exauçant mes autres souhaits, bien sûr.


End file.
